Alguien en este mundo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: La frustración, así como la desilusión, puede llevarnos a cometer las cosas qué jamas imaginaríamos hacer en nuestras vidas; dedicado a Florensu NeeSan, creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mi xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

¡Hola a todos! Como_ lo prometido es deuda,_ y _las deudas de juego son siempre deudas de honor_, pues aquí les traigo este nuevo fanfic. :3

Antes qué nada, les agradezco mucho a todos aquéllos que me ayudaron a elegir el nombre de este fanfic, allá en Facebook, por lo qué este está dedicado a _**[~Romano]**_ de _**Orgullosamente Hetalianos**_, ya qué fue quién eligió primero del título ganador. Y no, no les estoy haciendo publicidad. ._. También se lo dedico con cariño a **_Florensu-NeeSan_**. n.n Gracias.

La canción _"Ordinary world"_ de** Duran Duran** sólo la uso para como título de este capítulo, aunque es una de mis favoritas cada vez qué ando melancólica, por lo qué no la uso para lucrar con ella.

No me sé los nombres oficiales, mucho menos los no oficiales, de los personajes, por lo qué pido una disculpa anticipada. Y si acaso alguien tiene conocimiento de cómo les llama el fandom, quedaré eternamente agradecida si me lo hiciesen saber, de favor. :3

Pues bien, no les quito más tiempo, y les deseo qué pasen un bonito día. n.n

¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! ;D

* * *

**Alguien en este mundo.**

**_Capítulo 1:_ **Ordinary world.

Recientemente, el mismo sueño aparecía noche tras noche...

_- ¡Snif! ¡Snif!-_

Estaba ahí, sentado de cuclillas y llorando desconsoladamente...

_- ¡Snif! ¡Snif!-_

Restregándose el rostro con ambas manos, sin poder detener las lágrimas amargas qué corrían de sus ojos...

_- ¿Porqué lloras?- Le preguntaba preocupado de mirarlo así._

Volvía la mirada, más nunca podía verlo. Se desvanecía completamente, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad...

_Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue,_  
_thought I heard you talking softly._  
_I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio._  
_Still I can't escape the ghost of you._

**_*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*_**

Y era justamente en ese momento en el qué despertaba. Entreabría los ojos, deseando dormir un poco más, pero por desgracia, el ser un joven de 17 años no le garantizaba eso...

- ¡Ah!- Se llevó una mano a la frente, acomodándose los cabellos despeinados.- Otra vez ese maldito sueño.-

Malhumorado, se salió de la cama, apagando el despertador. Se dio una ducha, restregándose el cuerpo, pero al tocar su miembro con las manos, se detuvo por un momento...

- No ahora.- Suspiró, sonrojándose levemente.- Tengo qué ir a la escuela. Tal vez cuando regrese.-

Terminó de asearse, se vistió propiamente, y si por él fuera, se saldría por la puerta trasera de la casa para evitar la misma rutina de todos los días...

- Litla barnið mitt!- Y con esas palabras, la huída se vio imposibilitada.- ¿Cómo amaneciste, amor?-

- Mamá, por favor.- Frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto por la manifestación de amor maternal qué veía totalmente innecesaria.- Ya no soy un niño chiquito.-

- Emil, para los ojos de tu madre siempre serás un niño pequeño.- Le comentó su padre al acercarse al resto de su familia.- ¡Buenos días!- Y los reunió en un abrazo, haciendo sentir aún más incómodo al muchacho.

- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó, más fue ignorado.

**.~o0o~.**

- No se te vaya olvidar el permiso para ir al dentista, Emil.- Le recordó su mamá al joven tras qué terminara de desayunar.

- Claro qué no, mamá.- Comentó molesto por tener qué acudir a la cita con el dentista.- ¿En donde está?-

- Ten.- Le entregó el papel, así como le soltó un beso en la frente.- Qué tengas un buen día en la escuela, amor.-

- Sí.- Estoico, recogió sus cosas, guardando el permiso dentro de su cuaderno de historia, y se retiró.- Nos vemos.-

Y salió de la casa, rumbo a la parada del autobús escolar...

**.~o0o~.**

Las clases simplemente eran aburridas. No había momento en el qué alzaba la vista para ver el reloj qué descansaba en la pared por encima del pizarrón...

- ¡Uff!- Suspiró deseando qué terminara lo más pronto posible la clase.

Era entonces cuando clavaba la vista en él, siempre callado e indiferente ante los demás, lo cuál le hacía imposible saber qué ocurría dentro de su mente. Desviaba levemente la mirada para poder apreciar mejor el color de su piel, la cuál parecía siempre ocultarse detrás del brillante cabello color castaño oscuro, haciéndole desear estirar su mano y removerlo para poder sentir la seda de su cuerpo. Y casi como si adivinara su fantasía, el joven de origen asiático se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja para darle una mejor percepción de su rostro y sus ojos, los cuáles eran de un color marrón claro, tan inexpresivos y misteriosos, qué no podía evitar sentir una leve descarga eléctrica recorrerle por todo el cuerpo...

- ¡Ah!- Dijo en voz baja, maldiciendo ser todavía un adolescente.- Malditas hormonas.-

Generalmente, nunca hablaba con nadie y siempre se le veía solo en la escuela, posiblemente debido a qué no le gustaba tener compañía, a lo qué Emil llegaba a la conclusión de qué no tendría novia o novio, si ese pudiera ser el caso. Pero, ¿cómo podría él saberlo, si cada qué se le acercaba, el muchacho asiático se alejaba al instante, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca?...

**.~o0o~.**

Siempre qué se sentía mal, o qué necesitara un momento de paz, iba y se refugiaba en la biblioteca de la escuela. Al menos, ahí no lo molestarían los fastidiosos de sus compañeros de clases, quiénes no hablaban más qué de fútbol, lucha libre, mujeres, fiestas, sexo y sexo con mujeres en las fiestas tras ganar un partido de fútbol...

- ¿Porqué todos serán tan idiotas como para darle prioridad a eso?- Decía para sí mismo frustrado.

Y no era porqué no pudiera encajar con ellos, simplemente se debía a qué sus gustos personales diferían totalmente de ellos...

_***RIIIIIIING***_

- ¡Ah, la campana!- Se alzó de la mesa y levantó los libros qué estaba usando para adelantar algunos de sus trabajos.- Debo ir a la siguiente clase.-

Más no notó qué había dejado olvidado el cuaderno de historia, en el cuál estaba el permiso para ir al dentista...

**.~o0o~.**

Iba saliendo del salón de clases, cuando alguien lo sujetó bruscamente del brazo, y lo jaló hacía atrás...

-_** ¿¡PERO QUÉ...!?**_- Alzó la voz molesto, más se detuvo al ver al joven asiático frente a él, viéndolo fijamente con esos profundos ojos color marrón claro.

- Lo olvidaste en la biblioteca.- Le dio el cuaderno, casi dejándolo caer al suelo.- Debes poner más atención si no quieres reprobar el semestre.-

Y se fue en corto, sin ver el notorio sonrojo de las mejillas en Emil, así como el ligero temblor provocado por el escalofrío qué recorrió su espina al sujetarlo del brazo...

***PAS***

El cuaderno aterrizó en el suelo, sacando al rubio platinado de ojos azules de su ensoñación. Procedió a levantarlo de inmediato, cuando notó qué el permiso se había salido del mismo...

- Es cierto.- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- Tengo qué ir a la estúpida cita con el dentista.-

Miró el reloj y vio qué sólo faltaba una hora para ir al consultorio, así qué guardó de nueva cuenta el permiso y salió del salón del clases para irse preparando al momento de irse de la escuela...

**.~o0o~.**

- Steilsson, su turno.- Anunció la recepcionista del consultorio para qué pasara con el dentista.

Con pesadez, entró al cuarto contiguo, el cuál olía a menta y enjuague bucal. Todo estaba impecablemente limpio, y pese a ser una habitación muy pequeña, había espacio suficiente para moverse con libertad. El dentista estaba limpiando los utensilios recién usados, cuando se dio cuenta de qué no estaba solo...

- ¡Ah!- Se quitó el cubrebocas y le sonrió.- ¡Hola, Emil! ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Bien.- Le contestó incómodo de tener qué comenzar con una conversación con él.- ¿Y usted, doctor José María?-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír alegremente.- Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Chema, estamos en confianza.- Se quitó los guantes de látex y los echó al bote de basura.- Estoy bien. Veamos.- Revisó un par de papeles.- Hoy te toca limpieza, ¿no es asi, _Chato_?-

_Chato_, le molestaba en demasía qué ese hombre moreno, de cabellos color chocolate recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, rostro alegre y ojos llenos de vida, de un color café oscuro, le dijera de tal manera, como si se conocieran de toda la vida...

- Sí.- Le confirmó, deseando qué iniciara al instante para poder irse a su casa.

- Bueeeno.- Dejó las hojas sobre un escritorio, y sacó de un cajón un par de guantes de látex nuevos, poniéndoselos.- Siéntate en la silla y abre bien la boca, Emilio.-

- Me llamo Emil.- Le corrigió irritado.

- Está bien, está bien.- Se puso un nuevo cubrebocas en lo qué el muchacho se sentaba en la silla acholchada.- Veamos ahora esos dientes.-

**.~o0o~.**

Una lluvia repentina se dejó caer, y al no traer paraguas, corrió lo más rápido qué pudo para evitar mojarse, cosa qué no logró...

- ¡Ya llegué!- El agua le escurría por cada parte del cuerpo, temblando ligeramente y quitándosela del rostro.

- ¡Pero, Emil!- Su mamá se apresuró a recibirlo.- ¡Mira nada más como vienes!-

- Ya venía de regreso cuando la lluvia me alcanzó.- Dejó sus cosas en el suelo.- Voy a darme un baño para no resfriarme.-

- De acuerdo, cariño.- Le sonrió la mujer.

Subió las escaleras, entró al baño y comenzó a quitarse de encima las ropas mojadas, depositándolas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Se aproximó a la tina y acomodó el tapón para llenarla. Una vez qué la temperatura fuera la adecuada, se introdujo en ella...

- Ah.- Soltó un suspiro al sentir el agua cálida cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.- Qué día.-

Buscó el shampoo, así como también la barra de jabón, pero al tener las manos mojadas, éste resbaló cayendo al agua. Comenzó a buscarlo a tientas, cuando sin querer tocó su parte íntima...

- ¡Ah!- Gimió en voz baja para qué no lo oyera su mamá, mientras una fuerte sacudida atravesó su cuerpo, obligándolo a darle rienda suelta a sus impulsos.- Le-Leon.-

La imagen del muchacho de origen asiático se coló a su mente y lentamente comenzó a frotarse el miembro, en lo qué sus mejillas se enrojecían y algunas gotas de sudor empezaban a emanar de su frente...

- Le-Leon... ¡Ah!-

Se lo podía imaginar ahí, enfrente suyo, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, en lo qué sus manos lo tomaban de los hombros, recostándolo bajo su cuerpo...

- ¡Ah! ¡Leon!-

Pellizcándole las tetillas, para lamérselas y morderlas una y otra vez, sintiendo qué el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y la piel se le erizaba con cada roce de su lengua, haciendo círculos y dejando un rastro de saliva...

_**~Emil~**_

Entreabría los ojos, frotando su miembro eréctil con mayor rapidez, mientras en su fantasía, el adolescente castaño le preparaba al tiempo qué le mordía el cuello, dejándole notorias marcas qué tardarían días en desaparecer...

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Leon! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-

Se mordió un puño con fuerza al sentirlo dentro de él, haciéndolo suyo, y diciéndole al oído cosas qué la gente llamaría prohibidas...

- ¡Más! ¡Ah! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Rápido! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-

Y explotando en su interior, mientras gritaba extasiado su nombre, cargado de sensualidad...

_**~¡EMIL!~**_

- **_¡LEON!_**-

Temblaba de lo sensitivo qué se había puesto su cuerpo, tras eyacular violentamente. Se recostó en la tina, dejando qué el agua lo cubriera, con la mente en blanco y un terrible, pero necesario, deseo de descansar...

- Ah.-

**.~o0o~.**

Entró a su habitación, secándose el cabello, cuando al posar la mirada sobre su cama, se llevó una desconcertante sorpresa...

- _**¡NORU!**_- Gritó irritado al ver a su hermano mayor recostado, leyendo una revista suya y comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas.-_** ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES EN MI CUARTO!?**_-

- Están fumigando mi departamento, Is.- Le respondió a su hermano menor, sin quitar la mirada de la revista.- Por lo qué voy a quedarme unos cuántos días aquí.-

- _**¡PERO ÉSTE ES MI CUARTO!**_- Alzó nuevamente la voz.

- Era.- Y se metió otra papita a la boca.- Mamma me dio permiso de quedármelo.-

No podía creer qué su propia madre le hubiese dado a ése con el qué compartía un lazo sanguíneo el único lugar en el mundo en donde podía tener privacidad...

- Así qué más vale qué te pongas algo de ropa.- Lo regañó Lukas.- Ten algo de decencia, _hermanito menor_.-

- _**¿¡CÓ-CÓMO TE ATREVES, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ...!?**_- Estalló de nueva cuenta con su hermano, qué le llevaba 10 años de diferencia.- _**¡VETE DE MI CUARTO!**_-

- Cómo digas.- Dejó de leer la revista y se llevó la bolsa de papas fritas.

Pasó a un lado de él y antes de salir de la pieza, se volvió a verlo...

- Por cierto, dice mamma qué limpies bien _"eso"_ cada vez qué lo hagas en el baño.- Y salió como si nada.

- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Retumbó el grito por cada rincón de la casa.

**Continuará...**


End file.
